marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack O'Lantern (Jason Macendale, Watcher Datafile)
JACK O’LANTERN Jason Phillip Macendale Jr. secret Born Jason Phillip Macendale in Boston; Massachusetts, Jason was not always a malicious psychopath bent on criminal deviancy. After college Macendale studied at MIT for a short while before enlisting in the Marines. It wasn't long before the CIA recognized his talents and gave him training in the arts of assassination and espionage. Though Macendale was a skilled field operative and an expert marksman the CIA held the opinion that his methods were unorthodox, violent and most of all dangerous. It was because of this that the CIA dismissed his services. Bitter and angry at the world Macendale turned to a life of crime and became Jack O Lantern. As skilled as Macendale was, his first attempts at villainy were all but successful. His first criminal activities led him to battle with the Machine Man, a struggle of which he soon lost. Though defeated, Macendale wasn't about to surrender himself to prison on his first criminal endeavor. In a quick act of deception, Jack O' Lantern simulated a state of comatose in the hope that he would be taken to a hospital rather than a prison cell. To avoid captivity, Macendale planned to take the medical centre hostage so that he could barter his freedom, that and make a name for himself as in the criminal world. While taking control of the hospital Jack had his first run-in with Spider-Man. Again, although Macendale was well equipped and an expert marksman he was no match for the web-slinger. Realising this, Macendale made his escape, though he would meet and battle Spider-Man many times in the future. Eventually, Macendale developed a partnership with Ned Leeds, who was at the time impersonating the Hobgoblin. It was during this partnership that Macendale was hired by the Kingpin as an assassin during the Gang Wars. Eventually Macendale's alliance with Hobgoblin was severed when Macendale refused to help Hobgoblin chase down Spider-Man. Macendale lost all respect for the Hobgoblin and seeing as he had done so much work to aid him, Macendale decided that he would make a much better Hobgoblin than Leeds and hired a foreign assassin to kill him. Macendale took on the role as the new Hobgoblin and stopped wearing the flaming Jack O' Lantern suit. Jack O'Lantern employs numerous types of custom designed grenades including anaesthetic, lachrymatory, regurgitant gas, smoke, and concussion grenades. Jack O'Lantern wears a complete body armor made of metal-covered, multi segment Kevlar panels, incorporating a rigid, articulated shell which can resist a 7 lb. bazooka anti-gun warhead. Jack O'Lantern's head is covered by a bulletproof helmet with an internal, 3 hour, compressed air supply and is equipped with telescopic infrared image intensifiers for seeing in the dark. The base of the helmet is equipped with a fine network of pin holes which maintained a low temperature flame ("stage-fire": a low density flame used safely on stage to simulate fire) their rings around his head at all times. The air supply cools the interior of the helmet semi-adiabatically through expansion. Affiliations Solo D8, Buddy D4, Team D6 Distinctions Extensive CIA Training, Frightening Mercenary, Hungry for Power Power Sets HALLOWEEN-THEMED ARSENAL Cybernetic Senses D6, Electric Blast D8, Superhuman Durability D10, Weapon D8 SFX: Air Supply. Spend a doom die to ignore stress, trauma, or complications from airborne poisons, -toxins, or lack of breathable air. SFX: Gas Ghosts. When inflicting an Anesthetic, Lachrymatory, Regurgitating, or Obscuring complication on a target, add a D6 and step up the effect die. SFX: Pumpkin Bombs. Against a single target, step up or double a Weapons die. Remove the highest rolling die and use three dice for the total. Limit: Gear. Shutdown Halloween-Themed Arsenal power to step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Spend a doom die to recover that power. POGO PLATFORM Flight D6, Jump D8, Superhuman Durability D10 SFX: Jump Around. When performing jump-related stunts, double your stunt die. SFX: Rebound. On a successful reaction roll that includes Jump, convert opponent’s effect die into a Pogo Platform stunt. Limit: Gear. Shutdown Pogo Platform to step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Spend a doom die to recover that power. Specialties Acrobatics Expert D8, Combat Master D10, Covert Expert D8, Menace Expert D8, Tech Expert D8, Vehicle Expert D8 Category:Datafile Category:Watcher Datafile Category:Sinister Six